Moments
by xXits.auslly.babyXx
Summary: He recalls the moments he had with her, and makes a life changing decision. I promise the story is better than the summary. I also don't own Moments be 1D.


**Hey! Who's excited for Campers & Complications tonight? Only an hour! Anyways, I decided I'd try a new type of theme. I hope you like it. **

No POV

_Shut the door  
Turn the light off  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna feel your love  
I wanna lay beside you  
I cannot hide this  
Even though I try _

He came back, into the practice room, and closed the door. He turned the lights off so that the setting sun gave off a sliver on light through the windows. It became darker by the second, and within those seconds, he sat on the bench. The light disappeared, and he began crying, playing music.

He remembered the moments when they danced around, music leaving his thoughts, and the images of her face replacing them. He remembered when they sang together. Alone in this room, their voices would echo through the store.

_Heart beats harder  
Time escapes me  
Trembling hands  
Touch skin  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face _

The music became less melodic. He began sobbing, and his fingers became stiff.

He remembered the moments when their hands would "accidently" touch while playing. He remembered all the hugs and kisses they shared. He remembered when they held hands.

_If we could only have this life  
For one more day  
If we could only turn back time _

He didn't get to say goodbye. To see her face again would mean the world to him. He wanted to stroke her hair, and cradle her face in his hands.

_You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment, in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today _

He wanted to say, "I love you," again. He wanted to sing with her alone again. She left him, and there's no way to relive the memories over and over again.

_Close the door  
Throw the key  
Don't wanna be reminded  
Don't wanna be seen  
Don't wanna be without you  
My judgment's clouded  
Like tonight's sky _

The music was no longer melodic. He stopped playing, and covered his face. He locked the door for fear of someone finding him, and returns to the piano. His fingers glide along the keys.

_Hands are silent  
Voice is numb  
Try to scream out my lungs  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face _

Tears came back, and the music ended once again. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, and hops up. He tried to scream, but he had no breath from his crying.

_Flashing lights in my mind  
Going back to the time  
Playing games in the street  
Kicking balls with my feet _

He remembered when they sat really close to each other, and missed feeling the warmth, and butterflies. He remembered their sweet talks, and advice.

_Dancing on with my toes  
Standing close to the edge  
There's a pile of my clothes  
At the end of your bed _

He takes off his jacket, and folds it. He finds her cropped cardigan on the chair, and folds that too. He places them on the bench, and puts her song book on top. He takes a picture of them together and places it with the rest. He goes out onto the balcony, and climbs the ladder to the roof. It had begun to rain. From a small container, he takes an overdose. He walks over to the edge, takes one deep breath, and purposely loses balance.

_As I feel myself fall  
Make a joke of it all _

_If we could only have this life  
For one more day  
If we could only turn back time _

_You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment, in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today _

A few years have gone by. A couple walk by, and kneel down. They read the inscriptions.

_Ally Marie Dawson_

_November 29, 1996_

_May 4, 2014 _

_Austin Monica Moon _

_December 29, 1996 _

_May 6, 2014 _

They plant the flowers, and water them. They get up, and the other half of Team Austin walks away.

**I hoped you guys liked it. It probably wasn't my best though. Review! ;) **


End file.
